


Hearts and Diamonds

by DeuBun



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Male Character, Canonical Character Death, Custody Battle, Cute Kids, Dating, Depression, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Kindergarten, Love, Love Confessions, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Meddling Kids, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Minor Franky/Nico Robin, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Modern Era, Oblivious Monkey D. Luffy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, References to Depression, Romance, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Single Parents, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Tired Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug, Trafalgar D. Water Law-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun
Summary: Law is a single dad with a young daughter just starting Kindergarten. Life couldn't be more of a wreck with custody battles, and graveyard shifts, but maybe things could start looking up. Specifically when he meets another young single dad when at his daughters first day of school.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 41
Kudos: 117





	1. Lost Sneakers and Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Never wrote Lawlu before so dont crucify me

Beeping. Once again loud, monotonous, beeping tore him away from his much needed sleep. It doesn't matter how many years Law had woken up this way he will never be used to it. Sluggishly he reached a hand out to feel around on his beat up nightstand, grabbing at his phone so he could pull it under his blanket cocoon. 7:03, and seeing how he had been working until 3 AM he was far from pleased. 

With a groan he buried his face into his pillow. Hiding away from the sunlight that refused to stop peeking through the thin curtains. He could get a few more hours of sleep. Yeah, his alarm shouldn't have been set in the first place. With sleep filled haze he couldn't quite piece together his thoughts. Just wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep, but all of that was dashed when a soft voice rang out. 

“Daddy? You're supposed to be awake.” Law bolted up right away, eyes blinking away some drowsiness as he looked around the room. Gaze gravitated to the culprit which just so happened to be the tiny form of a little girl. Not just any little girl though, but HIS little girl. 

“Clover, what are you doing up?” Clover’s dark eyes just burrowed into him, expression completely unamused at his obvious bedhead. It wouldn't have been the first time she stared at him like that, and it annoyed him that a child would judge him so openly. 

"Daddy! You're supposed to take me to Kindergarten!” She stormed towards him, stomping all the way, and the moment she was next to his bed she tore away the blankets. Causing the man to abruptly sit up as his skin was exposed to cold air. Dark eyes making sure to glare bullets into his bossy child, and of course she made sure to return the favor full force (seriously? Where did she get that from?). 

“Clover. It's Sunday. You start Kindergarten tomorrow bab-” He had grabbed ahold of his phone in order to check any messages that he may have received, but was instead met with a new realization. The date staring back at him as his blood turned cold. Crap, it really was Monday. He felt his brain short circuit for a second. Trying his best to answer how the hell he had forgotten something like this!?

“Did you forget again? Stupid daddy.” He sent an annoyed look to Clover, but didn't reprimand her this time. Instead he used the small amount of energy he had to get out of bed and throw on whatever clothing was in his reach. The little girl just watching him rush about with a bored expression. 

“Don't just stand there Clover. Go get your clothes on, and I can do your hair when I get rea-” Oh. He finally had a chance to get a good look at her, and honestly he shouldn't be shocked at this point. She was already wearing a cute pink and white striped dress, crazy brown hair done up in perfect pigtails, and a packed lunch ready in one of her tiny hands. With how independent she was none of this was shocking. “Um, nevermind. Just wait outside, and i’ll be out in a second.” Thankfully she didn't give him any lip this time and left him to get ready for the day. 

Honestly, what happened to him? That question couldn't help itself but rear its ugly head as he just tried to brush his teeth and get ready for the long day ahead. He was normally so organized, and put together. Yet lately everything seemed to have been set into a tailspin. Forgetting what day of the week it was turned out to be just the tip of the iceberg along with other slew of issues. 

He groaned before lightly knocking his forehead against the glass of the mirror, eyes bordered with dark circles glaring back at him. What in the world has these couple of years turned him into? Maybe he had early onset alzheimers at the ripe age of 26. With how shit everything has been he wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. 

“Daddy?” He turned around to see the five year old girl standing by the doorway, a muffin in her hand as she stared at him with wide concerned eyes. The two staying silent before Clover outstretched her hand to offer him the muffin. That brought a smile to his face. 

“Thank you sweetheart.” He slowly made his way towards her, ruffling up her hair before gently taking the muffin from her. “Make sure to finish up your breakfast because once im done we’re heading out.” She just pouted, and slapped his hand away. 

“I know! Just hurry up!” She stomped out of the room with the force of a tiny Godzilla as the man could only chuckle at her antics. He hadn't planned to have any kids throughout life, but he wouldn't trade his daughter for anything. It didn't matter what was happening to him; he had to at least be strong for her. 

Thankfully there weren't any issues with getting little Clover to school. Minimal traffic, and he didn't almost fall asleep at the wheel. He would call that a win any day. Though when they actually got there was a different story. 

“No! I want to walk there by myself!” Law was quickly starting to accumulate a migraine. Using his hands to massage his temples as he tried to figure out how he was supposed to bargain with the raging five year old. 

“You don't even know what class you're in. Just let me show you how to get there today, and then you can walk by yourself for the rest of the year.” He was trying, but Clover never made things easy. 

“No! Let go of me! You cretin!” Law grimaced as he felt the stares of the other parents now burrowing into him. He hated dealing with gossiping moms with nothing better to do, and he would rather avoid creating stupid rumors, but Clover obviously wasnt helping. This would call for a new plan. 

“Daddy was so excited to see you off though. If you really want to go by yourself though i’ll just go, and sit in the car until you're inside.” He made sure to wear a comical frown on his face, playing up his sadness for the sake of his daughter. It seemed to have been working too as Clover’s angry expression slowly began to soften.

“A-Actually daddy, can you walk me inside?” Her body relaxed, and her tiny hand had reached out to him to be held. He obliged. 

“Of course. Anything for you baby.” It was hard to hide his smirk at the success of his plan, but he did it. Opting to just watch as his daughter walked by his side through the busy halls of the school. Her face started to grow more and more nervous as they approached the Kindergarten classroom, and though she tried to act tough, Law could always see right through her. 

The entire Kindergarten hallway was decorated from head to toe with bright colors, paper cut outs of animals, and even had a play area filled with toys. Honestly it was a kid wonderland, and Law couldn't help but feel out of place. It didn't take them long though before they ran into a teacher, clipboard in hand as she helped kids find their classroom. A young woman with dark hair and piercing blue eyes greeting them the moment they stepped up to her. 

“Good morning. Welcome to Kindergarten! I’m Ms. Robin, and i’m one of the teachers here.” She sent a warm smile to both father and daughter. Her tone held a sense of regalness to it as she spoke oh so calmly. “Now what's your name so I can help you find your class?” She held up the clipboard in her hands, an expectant look on her features. Law honestly felt out of his element. With his tattoos, and dark expression, he didn't belong with so many overly happy people. 

“Trafalgar D. Clover.” Thankfully Robin didn't seem to mind his sluggish response, and instead used her energy to start looking over the clipboard. 

“Oh! Seems you're in my class Clover! Alright, your cubby is over there and has your name on it. Same with your desk. Do you need my help to find it?” Law watched as his daughter puffed out her chest, his face scrunching up as though she was insulted about such a question. 

“I don't need help! I’m smarter than all these babies!” The poor man ended up almost choking on his spit after that. Only able to stare wide eyed at his devil child as she stood proudly over what she did. If the parents weren't already spreading rumors, then they definitely would now. He could only grumble to himself before lightly pushing the little girl into the room. 

“Ok you brat, just go put your backpack away. I’ll see you at 2:45.” Thankfully she did as she was told. Leaving Law alone with the laughing woman. 

“Well, she's a funny child.” The teacher laughed more when Laws' face contorted into an exasperated expression. Seeming to find it entertaining to watch the father’s suffering. 

“Yeah, she's unapologetically herself.” How else was he supposed to put it? She was his daughter after all. “Oh, right! Some weeks you’ll see me picking her up, but other weeks it’ll be my-” 

Before he could finish there was what sounded like a stampede coming from behind him, and when the man tried to turn to see what the commotion was he was met with a blurry figure heading right towards him. Shit. 

“WE MADE IT!” Law literally had to jump out of the way in order to avoid being run over. The man clinging to the nearby wall like it was a lifeline as he stared at the scene that was unfolding before him. 

“ROBIN!? We’re on time right!? The bus was right late, and we had to run here!” The man across from him was not what Law had expected. Short, skinny like a twig, and messy black hair that seemed to have a mind of its own. He was also carrying a little boy under his arm. Patiently staying still, and missing a shoe on his right foot. This was the person who had almost killed him!? 

“Don't worry Luffy. You're not late.” The woman surprisingly kept her calm, and Law was a little baffled that she seemed to know this guy by name. Luffy relaxed when he heard that, letting out a breath he seemed to be holding before his large chocolate brown eyes moved to where Law was standing. A smile breaking out on his slight baby face as though he didn't just almost kill a man. 

“Woah! You got such cool tattoos! Hey! Have I met you before? I know almost everyone in town, but I don't think I have ever seen you around!” Law could only blink dumbfoundedly at the excited young man. Unsure how to respond to his upfront, and boisterous attitude other than silence. 

“Your kid is missing a shoe.” It was the only thing he could think to respond with, eyes still locked onto the barren foot as though it had personally wronged him. Luffy just sat there dumbly, blinking a few times before he looked down at the boy in his arms with the same blank expression. Staring at the shoeless foot before his jaw dropped to the ground, and a scream erupted from him. 

“WHAT!? Spade, what happened to your shoe!?” Law decided to just leave them to it. Making sure to quickly wave goodbye to Clover before he scurried away from the weird man. Making his way down the hall, past a small abandoned sneaker, and out the doors of the school. Face buried in his phone as he did so. 

He grumbled to himself. He had the graveyard shift again. So he would need to let Cora know he was babysitting again tonight. For right now though, he just needed to sleep the day away. Hopefully to get the thought of large chocolate brown eyes out of his head.


	2. Take Out Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have everyone OOC and I'm sorry

Law had been hoping to get a few extra hours of sleep once he got home, but all of that was dashed when he saw a voicemail had been left for him. The caller ID being enough to give him a migraine. He sighed, knowing he didn't need to listen to it in order to piece together what it was about. He quickly flipped to a text message, and typed a quick but curt response. 

Lily, you will see Clover when it's your turn. It is still my week with her, and I would appreciate it if you let me have time with my daughter. Have a good day. 

And, sent. He sighed, and threw himself onto his bed. Screaming into his pillow like a banshee as he unleashed all of his pent up frustrations. Watch, he’ll have CPS at his door again with claims he's abusing his daughter. All because he wasn't some deadbeat dad. He sighed, he needed a shower. 

He stormed into his bathroom, slamming the door behind him with a resounding bang. Wanting nothing more than to just open it up again, and slam it back down. Couldn't he just have one day without this shit happening!? He switched on the shower, letting the hot blistering water burn his skin. Burning away all of his worries, and anxieties. His mind getting lost as he shoved his head under the water. It wasn't like anyone cared what he thought anyway. 

Who cared about what Law thinks!? He was just some divorced guy with tattoos and a crap ton of issues!? Why not just pile more on!? It wasn't like things were miserable enough already! 

He banged his head against the tile wall. Stupid, stupid, stupid! The entire time he had to keep himself from screaming like a toddler. Screaming how life wasn't fair, and screw that bitch for constantly toying with him! Though when was life ever fair to him? He took a shaky breath. All he had to do was power through for just a little longer. He'll figure it out soon. 

It wasn't long before he was running back to the elementary school to pick Clover up. Turned out the school didn't go on as long as he remembered it, and soon 2:45 approached in a blink of an eye. He didn't even get his nap in after going through all the chores that needed to be done. (How did the two of them produce so much laundry?) 

He made sure to snag himself a parking spot (much to the dismay of a few angry mothers) before rushing up to the front of the school. Sighing in relief when he saw the kids were just now getting out as they scurried through the front door at the sound of the bell, and celebrated their newfound freedom for the day. A rare smile making its way to his face when he spotted his little Clover making her way out as well. A huge smile on her face as she chatted happily with the boy next to her. Oh? Did she make a friend on her first day? 

Clover didn't really have any friends when she was in preschool. The girl just always came off as abrasive, and her high intelligence made it harder for her to connect with kids her age. As a parent it broke his heart, but being an equally antisocial adult he really couldn't offer up much advice. 

When his daughter saw him waiting her face lit up even more. Running right into his arms as she excitedly told him about her day. 

“Daddy! They have a library, and it's full of books! Even more than your bookshelf!” Of course that was the one thing she took from the day. Clover loved books after all, and had been reading chapter books since she was about four. It was just one of those things about her that made Law swell with pride. 

“Oh really? Are you checking out some books tomorrow then?” She just nodded happily before pointing a tiny finger at the boy she had been walking with before. His face was covered with freckles, and Law swore the kid was more freckle than human, and the way his hazel eyes stared at him was a little unsettling. His dark hair sticking up in all directions as though it had a mind of its own.

“Me and Spade are getting books together tomorrow! Oo! Daddy, did you know he likes Minecraft too!? We’re gonna play Minecraft together sometime!” Spade? When did he hear that name? That's when the events from that morning came back to him. Oh, this was the kid with the missing shoe from that morning. Law made sure to shoot a quick glance towards his surroundings, and thankfully the man from that morning didn't seem to be here. He wasn't sure he could deal with him. 

“Clover's daddy? Do you draw those on your arms every morning?” Law was snapped out of his thoughts by a soft, and quiet voice. That voice belonging to none other than the freckle faced little boy. His eyes locked right onto the man’s visible tattoos in awe as his childish mind seemed to be thinking about something. Law had to hide a smirk as he crouched down to the boys level, trying his best to keep his face impassive. 

“Yeah, I do.” The way the boy gasped, and stared at his arms in absolute shock made it all worth it. Absolutely eating up his every word like it was the law. This kid didn't seem as crazy as his lanky father thankfully. 

“Alright Clover. Say goodbye to your friend for today. It's time to go home.” She seemed sad, but did as she was told. Waving goodbye to her new friend before her father carried her away. “So? I take it you had a good day?” She nodded, staying still as he clipped her into the car seat. 

“Yeah! I’m smarter than everyone!” He could only roll his eyes in amusement.

“And why are you smarter than everyone?” He was expecting her to say it was because she already knew addition, or because she could pronounce words normal kids couldn't. He was not expecting what actually came out of her mouth. 

“I told them you let me dissect frogs, and I drew a picture of what frog organs look like!” He literally froze in the middle of starting his car when he heard that. Turning to stare at the little girl as she beamed happily at him. Obviously proud of her handiwork. Great, now he will have to deal with angry parents. 

“Oh I see. Clover, maybe you shouldn't do that from now on. Some people don't like things like that. Also, no telling your mother I let you do that!” Her expression instantly morphed into a thin lined pout. Huffing slightly before she just slowly nodded. 

“Can I bring Sam to class sometime?” Sam was the name of the frog she dissected. Why she wanted to name a dead frog he had no clue. He supposed it was just a five year old thing. 

“Um, no.” He didn't need to give his ex wife anymore amo than she already had. That woman will use anything as an excuse to scream that he was abusing his daughter. “Maybe you should bring something else to class when it's time for show and tell?” Did kids still do show and tell in class? He honestly had no clue. 

“That's not fair! Mommy wont let me bring Sam to her place either.” Law could only sigh. It didn't shock him honestly. That woman was always obsessed with her perfect white picket fence family, and wasn't a fan of their daughters “unusual” hobbies. Clover liked dolls, sure, but she would always choose playing doctor over playing house. 

“Dead things just make her upset. Not everyone is ok with it like me, and you. When you get older you’ll understand people's boundaries a little better.” He wasn't here to bash his ex wife, he was here to help his daughter through life. When they stopped at a red light he made sure to look back on her, the little girl staring out the window with a sad expression. It may not show on his face, but it broke his heart. 

“Daddy? Are we seeing grampy Cora tonight?” He just nodded, trying his best to concentrate on the road. “Oh. Can I show Sam to grampy Cora?” He knew his guardian was going to hate him for what he was going to say, but he will get over it eventually. 

“Of course sweetheart. I bet he will love that.” 

The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly. Clover got the small amount of homework she had done (basically just decorating something called a “turn in box”), and he had enough time to give her a bath before it was time to go to his foster father’s home. A sinking uneasiness pooling in his stomach once again as he did so. 

It wasn't that Cora was a bad babysitter, far from it, the man just hated relying on his father figure so much. He would always rather do things on his own than ask for help, and the fact Corazon refused to let him pay for his help always rubbed the man the wrong way. 

“Daddy? Hey, daddy!?” Clover was sitting patiently in his arms. Pink backpack slung over his shoulder, and his free hand knocked on the shiny wooden door in front of him. The two had been waiting a little longer than a few minutes in the chilling cold, and he could tell the child was starting to become inpatient. 

“One second Clover. Whatever you need to tell me can wait when we get inside.” He knocked again, this time more aggressively. Geez, what did the man get into this time? 

“Daddy! Can I have blue PJs like you?” He was confused, until she pointed right to the blue scrubs he was wearing. Oh, that's what she meant. 

“Uh, sure, I can try and find you some child sized ones for your birthday.” She squealed in excitement. Her chattering though was interrupted when a loud crash ran out throughout the house. Oh god damnit! 

“Cora-san! Fuck!” He banged on the door again. Beginning to contemplate whether he should just break down the door (again), or call the police (again), before the doorknob began to jiggle. The door slowly opened to reveal a disheveled tall blonde man. Smiling nervously as he balanced on one foot. The other foot was completely missing, and all there would be under that pant leg was a stub. 

“Clover! Law! So good to see you again.” He fidgeted a little more when he saw their matching glares. “Sorry about that. I lost my prosthetic again.” Don't groan Law. Whatever you do just let it go! 

“Clover, help Cora-san sit down. I’ll go find his leg.” She nodded, a look of determination on her face as he set her down. This was a very important job for her after all! So she was happy to be trusted to do it all on her own! 

“Come on grampy Cora! I wanna show you Sam!” She grabbed his hand before dragging the hobbling man away, his face a little pale when he heard what she had said. 

“W-Who is Sam? Also, I'm too young to be a grandpa! Stop calling me that!” The man’s voice trailed off slightly before Law let a laugh slip from his mouth. Sorry Cora, but you're her grandpa whether you like the title or not. 

With that he set out around his childhood home hunting for the missing object. Moving past picture frames, and random shelves full of sentimental items as he searched. A few of them brought back some good memories. Like the crappy turtle he made out of clay when he was 11, or a picture of him and Cora at his 7th grade science fair (he won best project of course). They never failed to make him remember the good parts of his crappy childhood. 

Soon he had made his way into the kitchen. Eyes instantly gravitating to the top of the fridge where the missing leg seemed to be resting. Seriously Cora? How did you lose it up there!? Leg first, questions later. 

“See! That's his heart, and right there is his gallbladder!” He could hear Clover’s voice get louder and louder as he walked through the halls. Making his way to his old bedroom that now served as Clover’s bedroom when she stayed there at night. The tall man looked very out of place as he sat on the tiny child sized bed, face growing paler and paler as the dead frog was shoved in his face. Cora can kill him later. 

“O-Oh, how nice. Um, how about you put him away for now so we can watch some movies kiddo?” She didn't seem to read the air, and instead nodded excitedly before running off with the frog in hand. Leaving the poor man to act as though he had just escaped a bomb. 

“So? She showed you Sam?” Cora just shot him a glare.

“Don't act like you didn't have a clue! I know you told her to do that! Out of the things she could inherit from you it had to be the fascination with dead things!” He pointed an accusing finger at Law as the man just shrugged. Absolutely amused as the man snatched his leg from his grasp. Well, at least she didn't go hunting for roadkill like he used to. 

“Possibly, but it makes Clover happy so who cares.” He was just given a classic side eye as the blonde concentrated on moving his leg to make sure it fit ok. Standing back up on two legs once he was satisfied. 

“Thank you Law. I appreciate it.” Law just nodded.

“Anytime Cora-san.” The man deserves a lot more than just his occasional help. Not with everything he did for him. 

Law’s family died in a fire when he was eight. Sister, father, mother; all gone in one night. Even now he doesn't believe he deserved to survive that fateful day. Why did he get to live, but not his family? It made no sense to him. Cora-san though saw something in him he didn't. Took him in, treated him like his own son despite the fact he was just some random foster kid. Comforted him after nightmares, and helped him through the depression he faced for years as a teenager. The man wasn't just his father, he was his savior. 

“So, how have you been Law? Walk and talk with me.” The man began to slowly move, Law patiently following behind him in case the man would trip in a bout of clumsiness. Turns out that is a lot more common than he would like to admit. 

“What is there to talk about? I’ve already ordered some take out, and then i'm going to wor-.” He was interrupted when something flicked him right in the forehead. Law making sure to send a glare to the perpetrator as he nursed his now stinging forehead. 

“You skipped out on me yesterday you brat! I raised you, I know when you're not your usual self. Now spill.” Why did the man always have to read him like a book? It annoyed Law to no end. 

“Nothing happened Cora-san. Promise.” He slapped away the offending hand before going back to his normal deadpan expression. Despite this his father did not give up. 

“Was it the hornet again!? What did she do this time!? Do I have to teach her a lesson?” He just shushed Cora-san to the best of his ability. Not wanting his daughter to hear the irate man if he can help it. 

“Please stop calling my ex wife that. What will happen if Clover hears and parrots it? My neck will be on the line.” Just what he wanted on his Saturday! Angry voicemails, and texts! The blonde just shrugged. 

“She's ornery, and a bitch. So, she's a hornet.” There really was no talking sense into him. The man far too pleased with himself to care about whatever Law would have to say. He needed to get out of here before he was trapped by a slew of ranting. 

“So I ordered takeout for the three of us, and I'm going to pick it up now. Don't catch yourself on fire while i’m gone.” He turned right on his heels, and walked away. The man watching him with sad blue eyes as he did so. 

“Law, you can always talk to me. I love you, and I just want to be there for you.” He couldn't respond. What would he even say? He hates himself right now, and wishes he could just have someone say he was doing the best he could? No, he wasn't some little kid who needed a hug and some cookies. He was an adult, and could deal with this himself! 

“I’ll be back.” He practically ran away at that point. Rushing into the car like it was a lifeline, and pulling away as quickly as possible. Why did just talking about anything always seem to put him on edge? Was he truly that screwed up now? He wasn't sure, and he did not want to find out. 

Thankfully it did not take him long to get to the restaurant. The Baratie, a little family owned restaurant that was pretty popular in the tiny town. Cora-san loved the place too, and after trying it he had to admit the food was very good. 

The cold air nipped at his skin through the thin scrubs as he made his way inside. The place was bustling with people as normal with the waiters and staff running around like headless chickens. Conversation filling the air to the point where you could barely hear yourself think. Just the classic restaurant vibe. 

“Welcome to the Baratie! Table for one?” One of the hostesses, a young woman with long orange hair, had greeted him when he entered. Having to raise her voice just to be heard. 

“Um, I'm picking up takeout.” She just nodded before pointing him towards the little pick up area that was set off towards the side. It wasn't his first time picking up food from here so he knew what to do. Letting himself be distracted as he flipped through social media. Allowing himself to rub in the fact that he was going nowhere while everyone else seemed to be going on extravagant dates, and traveling the world. While he was just here, rotting away. How fitting. 

“Order for, um, Torao?” Silence. No, they couldn't have screwed up his name that badly. Right? 

“Luffy! Say the customer's name correctly!” Wait, Luffy? Why did that seem familiar? 

“Aw, it's ok Sanji! It's like a nickname!” Looking up from his phone Law was met with wide chocolate brown eyes. Very familiar chocolate brown eyes. The young man lit up the moment he saw him. 

“Hey! It's the tattoo guy from this morning! Wow! Isn't this just a mystery!” Law could feel his eye twitch. A mystery? The heck did that even mean!? The young man then looked from him, to the receipt, and then back to him. “Oh! Are you Torao?” 

“My name is Trafalgar Law.” The two continued to stare at each other before Luffy just nodded happily. 

“Yeah! Torao!” oh my god you have to be kidding!? Soon a blonde man with a swirly eyebrow rushed out from the back and slapped the young man against the head. 

“Luffy! Stop mispronouncing peoples names!” The crazy haired man was left to sulk as the blonde took the order out of his hands. “Order for Law?” He wanted off this crazy ride right now. 

Standing up from his spot he walked towards the cash register, taking the order cautiously. Luffy now back to his smiling self as he did so. 

“Hey! Hey Torao! You never answered my question this morning!” Did this boy never learn!? He didn't even seem to notice the glare he was being given from the blonde. What question was he talking about again? Oh! That! 

“Right, that. I, um, moved here not too long ago.” Luffy’s mouth popped open in an O shape, nodding like crazy before he began to mess around with the register. 

“Ooohhhh, I see I see. Well welcome to the neighborhood! I know almost everyone here so I was just curious. Not everyday someone new moves in!” Granted Law never would've moved back here if not for Cora-san, but Luffy didn't need to know that. He doubted anyone would recognize him since it had been eight years since he showed his face around here. 

“Y-Yeah.” Why the heck was it so hard for him to talk to this guy!? 

“Shishishishi, maybe i’ll see you tomorrow moring at the school! Hey! You got a kid in Kindergarten, and I have a kid in Kindergarten, maybe our kids can be friends!” When he smiled Law felt himself grow flustered. What in the world was wrong with him!? He just nodded, silently glaring down at his feet before digging around for his wallet. 

“Credit card.” Luffy didn't seem put off by his weird behavior, and instead just smiled as he took his card. 

“Alrighty then you are good to go!” Law just nodded, quickly turning on his heels as the young man waved happily behind him. “See you tomorrow Torao! Have a good night!” His heart skipped a beat when he heard that, but he didn't show it on his face. Just waved back to the man silently before he made his leave. Something must have been wrong with him.


	3. Twinkle Twinkle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile, hopefully i'll be able to update more now since I finished the stuff I was working on

Ok, Law definitely thinks there is something wrong with him! Throughout the entirety of his shift at work all he could think of was Luffy’s bright smile, and sparkling brown eyes. Were eyes supposed to sparkle like that!? He had to shake those thoughts away several times throughout the night as it was causing him to space out, and make his heart beat quickly. His whole body just felt warm and fuzzy anytime the smiley man would appear in his thoughts. 

It was weird! He hated it, but he also loved it! What the hell was he supposed to think about this!? Could this mean he was- wait, no! He was straight! He knew he was! Right? He could only blink dumbly at the striking red traffic light. Honestly he was not confident in his conviction whatsoever. Shit. 

He peered up at the bright starry sky. The little balls of light twinkling away without a care in the world. When he was young he was always so envious of the stars. They got to enjoy their life watching everything from above, far away from it all, while he was stuck on the ground. 

When his life was at its worst he used to sneak out of his bed to go climb the tree in Cora’s backyard. A gorgeous Magnolia with beautiful white flowers when it was fully bloomed. Its thick trunk grounding him more than the soil could ever, and the stars would greet him by sparkling oh so bright. 

Then he would sing.

Twinkle twinkle little star  
How I wonder what you are  
Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky 

Singing softly like his mother used to do for him when he couldn't sleep at night. It would never replace her soft, and melodic voice. But singing it himself gave him some comfort. His favorite lullaby quickly becomes a sad, and lonely little song when sung by him. 

All of it stopped though when one day he fell asleep in the tree. Staying right in that spot the entire night, and even stayed asleep when the sun rose the next morning. Poor Cora-san ended up calling the police when he didn't find his foster son in his bed. The poor man’s face turned so red when he learned he was not in fact kidnapped, but fell asleep in the tree. An alarm was set every night after that. Completely ending his nightly rendezvous with the stars. 

When the light turned green he was back to driving through the empty streets, back to being alone in the real world. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about the stars. He wondered if Luffy was looking at the same sky as him right now. Did he like stars? Did he appreciate their beauty? 

Wait. No! 

Why was he thinking about Luffy again!? The two of them had just met for goodness sake! The moment he saw that smile though it gave him so much warmth. His whole body started to heat up like the sun was inside him the moment he thought back to it. At the same time though he had butterflies all inside him. Fluttering through his veins, and muscles without any sign of stopping. 

Thankfully he made it to his destination at this point. Practically slamming the thing into park the moment he pulled into the driveway. It was three in the morning, so no one should be awake at this point. He just needed to run in, grab Clover, and then get out of Cora-sans hair. It was wrong for him to watch his kid so late throughout the night, especially when he probably had things to do that next day. 

As quietly as he could the man entered the house. Trying his best to tiptoe around a few toys littered around, and not make a single sound in the process. Geez Clover, couldn't she have picked up her toys when she was done? 

“Well someone is being sneaky.” Law almost jumped a foot in the air when he heard the voice, turning sharply on his heels until he was face to face with Cora-san. He almost didn't recognize the man. Not with the red lipstick that was spread across his lips, and cheeks. Plus the green triangles drawn under his eye. He looked absolutely ridiculous.

“You look like the Joker.” The blonde man burst into laughter when he heard that. Being careful though to not wake the little girl that was sleeping in his lap. 

“Clover gave me a makeover. Can you tell?” He smiled from ear to ear. Posing slightly to show off his new look, and smiling from ear to ear. Running his hand through the little makeup artist’s messy brown locks, the tips still a little damp from a bath. She must've fallen asleep there a while ago. 

“You could have gone to bed Cora-san. You didn't need to stay up like that.” Why the man did such things for him of all people, someone not even biologically related, he had no idea. 

“Nah, I couldn't sleep anyway. PTSD sucks. Wanna know what one of my students called it? Spicy deja vu! I haven't stopped laughing at that for weeks.” He began to chuckle to himself again, obviously trying to make light of his pain. It was so like him. 

“If you're having nightmares again then you need to make an appointment with your therapist again. It isn't good for you to be pulling all nighters.” Maybe that was a little rich coming from him, but Cora-san’s health was more important than his. 

“Nevermind that. How about you two stay the night? You get some sleep, and i’ll bring little Clover to school before I head off to the high school.” The man knew him way too well sometimes. Always knew what he was about to do before Law himself could even decide. 

“It's ok Cora-san, I can do it. I’m not a child anymore.” He could handle being a little sleep deprived. Having been an insomniac for years he was used to it. 

“You're still my child! Whether you like it or not! I’m making a bed for you, end of story!” The man carefully moved the little girl away from him, letting her snuggle into a pillow before he pulled himself to his feet. Refusing to take no as an answer as he just began to go towards the linen closet, tripping and landing on his face in the process. Law just let out a sigh, realizing he had lost this battle. 

“Fine, but i’m still bringing Clover to school.” Honestly, he didn't know why he was so set on that. Wait. Maybe he did. Especially when a certain someone entered into his mind again. “Goddamnit.” He thought that was in his head, but turns out it wasn't. Cora sent him a strange look at that. Eye’s looking him over until he broke out into that all knowing smile. 

“Everything ok Law? You seem kind of flushed?” Did he!? Crap! Honestly the last thing he wanted to do was talk about feelings at 3 AM. 

“I-Im ok. Just going to put Clover to bed.” It was an obvious excuse, but he didn't care. He just did whatever he could do to avoid the ever looming gaze of Cora’s cheeky smile. The man seemed to be holding back whatever questions were running through his overactive mind. Opting to just smile, and nod. 

“Ok, we’ll talk about it later.”

Law got a great two hours of sleep before he was up once again to get Clover ready for school. Thankfully today went by a lot smoother than the day before. Especially with the added help from Cora. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he appreciated it. 

This time they got out of the door at a reasonable time, and were actually able to have a peaceful car ride to the school. Well as peaceful as a car can be while having Disney being blasted at full volume, and a five year old singing along happily. Raging headache or not it was very cute. 

“You excited for the day Clover?” He turned down the music much to the disappointment of the little girl, but she got over it fast. Happily nodding as she stared out of the window, watching for when the school would come into view. 

“Mmhmm! Me and Spade are going to hunt for bugs at recess!” Reminder to check her pockets when he picked her up today. “Maybe we’ll find a snake today too!” Oh please no. 

“Remember what we talked about Clover. Taking the bugs, and snakes from their homes makes them sad. You don't want to take them away from their families, right?” She just pouted, crossing her arms over her chest with her cheeks puffed out adorably. When she noticed him chuckle she boiled over with anger. 

“They're snakes! They don't have families!” I mean, she wasn't wrong. He didn't fall for that spiel either as a kid, so he shouldn't be shocked, but sometimes he wished they weren't so similar. 

“Just don't take any fu-I mean fricking snakes home ok!” She just kicked the back of his seat. Jesus Christ he was not ready to deal with her when she became a teenager. Especially if a bug infestation is what he had to look forward to. 

Finally the conversation was over when they made it to the school. Thank god! He didn't want to be dragging a screaming five year old into her second day of school while simultaneously running on a few hours of sleep. Clover smiled from ear to ear once again as she realized where they were. Pointing excitedly out the window as a familiar form came into view. 

“Daddy! Look! Spade’s here!” Confused, he looked out as well. Woe and Behold there was Spade, and of course accompanying him was none other than Luffy. Crap! He really was going to see him again, and so soon after the night before. He didn't know why, but just the thought of talking to him again made him nervous. 

When Luffy noticed them walking up he smiled brightly. Waving excitedly to the pair, and screaming out very enthusiastic hellos. Geez, how did he have so much energy in the morning? 

“Torao! Good morning!” He spoke in such a sing-song, and happy voice. Making something bubble up in Law’s chest as he broke out into a small smile. Clover must've noticed something had changed within him as she looked between him, and Luffy with her face scrunched up in confusion. Obviously unsure how her daddy knew this other man. 

“It's Law, I told you that last night.” Luffy just shrugged his shoulders, his expression just as blank as it was last nice. 

“Torao, Law, same thing!” No, it really wasn't. Spade then tugged on the young man’s sleeve, getting his attention with a shy expression on his face. 

“Luffy. It's Mr. Drawing guy.” He pointed a finger at Law, staring intently at him as he spoke quietly. Honestly he was willing to ignore the strange nickname. Much more intrigued by how the child called the man by his first name, and not dad. Was Spade not his son? He was snapped out of his thoughts when Luffy gasped loudly, staring at him starry eyed like a kid at a candy shop. 

“Really!? You draw those on everyday!?” Law was completely confused. Looking at the man like he just grew two heads. Needing a few seconds to process what was happening before the memories of the day before came rushing back. 

“Oh, um, no. I don't actually draw them on everyday. I was kidding.” Luffy just groaned, pouting like a child as he voiced his disappointment. 

“Aw! That's no fun!” He plopped right onto the ground, sticking his tongue out at both kids as he laughed. He acted so immature, but at the same time had a brightness to him he couldn't quite place. He just seemed to make everything around him so sunny. 

“Clover! I brought my buggy book today!” The children had gotten bored of their conversation, and instead moved on to their own. Spade dug out a large book from his backpack as he smiled, and wiggled in place. “Can you read it to me?” Obviously he was a little nervous, and it seemed like Spade was just a very shy kid so that must have been normal. 

“Yeah! We can read it now!” Before anyone could stop her the little grabbed her friend by the hand, and dragged him inside. Both Law, and Luffy left stunned as she did so. 

“Oh, have a good day?” He was definitely left speechless. Did she really not need him anymore? His thoughts were cut off when Luffy burst into laughter. Smiling widely from ear to ear as he kicked his feet in joy. 

“Wow! They really do grow up fast!” Law couldn't agree more. “Our kids really are good friends aren't they! Normally Spade is really shy, so he hasn't really had friends before. It's good to see him find some nakama!” He just sent the man a confused look, watching as he pulled himself up from the dirty floor. 

“Nakama?” The young man just nodded. Brushing dirt off his pants as he tried to make himself more presentable. 

“Yeah! Nakama! Don't you have nakama Torao? It would be silly if you didn't.” Law was pretty sure that Luffy was the silly one here. 

“For the last time my name is L-” Soon a ravenous sound cut into his words. Making him go silent as Luffy groaned unhappily. 

“I’m so hungry! I want food!” Other parents began to stare at them as the young man continued to moan, and complain. His stomach refusing to let up as well as it continued to growl from hunger. 

“If you have some time I can treat you to some coffee, and breakfast.” Wait, what in the world did he just do!? The sentence came out before he could stop it, and before he could even retract the statement he saw Luffy. The young man was absolutely beaming when he heard those words, and how could Law say anything when he looked like THAT!? He didn't even know what that was, but it was powerful. 

“REALLY!? YES! FOOD!” Poor Law was instantly jerked around by the bubbly man. Barely able to get his bearings as he was pulled away. What did he just get himself into?


	4. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law just gets pulled into Luffys friend group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see

When Law offered to buy the young man some coffee, and snacks he had expected maybe the man to get a small mocha, and a muffin. Not five (yes! FIVE!) cake pops, and the largest size possible for a sugary sweet frappuccino. The crazy man suckling it down in five seconds flat before they could even make it to the park bench they were now sitting at. 

“AHHHH! Brain freeze! Brain freeze!” The older man could only watch in shock from the rim of his coffee cup. Wow, the man really was an overgrown child. How he was raising a kid was a mystery to him, and a part of him wondered how they survived this long. Though there was something else. Something that pulled him towards Luffy. 

"So-" He awkwardly started. "-You're kind of young to be a father. How old even were you when Spade was born?" Was he the master of tact? No. Was he normally this direct? Also no. The question was just eating away at his mind as no matter how many times he did the math he came to the stark realization that the young man would have to be a teenager when the kid was born. It wasn't impossible, but also seemed highly unlikely as he continued to get to know Luffy. 

"Me?" His tanned scrunched up in confusion. Obviously not liking such a question. "I don't know, sixteen maybe." He shrugged before continuing. 

"I'm not his dad though, just his uncle." Oh? Law may not have verbally pressed on, but it must have been written all over his face as Luffy continued. "He's my nephew, or something like that. My big brother's kid! He died though, so I'm taking care of him." Oh. Well, fuck. A part of Law felt bad for asking. He wasn't sure exactly what he had expected though. 

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." The young man though just hummed before shoving another cake pop in his mouth whole. Chewing before shrugging nonchalantly. 

"It's ok. I miss Ace though. He was the best big brother." He could tell it wasn't ok. 

"Was there no one else to take him? An aunt or your parents?" He honestly needed to shut up. Someone needed to glue his mouth shut, and then leave him for dead! Because Jesus fucking christ did he just forget how the socialize!? Thankfully, Luffy just had that same blank stare as always. 

"We don't have parents." And he 100% feels like an asshole now. "Though there is Grandpa, and Sabo. Grandpa is too old to look after a kid like Spade, and Sabo doesn't actually know that I'm looking after Spade on my own." He nervously chuckled, and played wrong with the stick of his cake pop. "He's a part of the Peace Corp so he travels a lot. Not a good environment for a little kid." He supposed that made sense. Though Law was curious what he meant about this Sabo guy not knowing about his situation. 

"I see. That's admirable for you to do then.” He took another large gulp of his coffee, hoping to his the face of he was pulling at the realization at how dumb he sounded. It really must have been a long time since he had (not work related) adult interaction for him to act such a way. 

“Shishishi! I wouldn't be doing so well if not for my friends! Nami helped me get a job at the restaurant, Sanji brings us food, Robin helps with all the boring adult stuff, Zoro found me a place to live, and much much more! They're my precious treasure, and I'm useless without them!” He spoke so wholeheartedly, and filled with joy, that Law couldn't help but just stare at him. Luffy lost his brother, and had a huge responsibility thrown on him at a young age. Yet he was happy? The dark, and depressed side of Law didn't really understand how he could be the sun personified during hard times like that. Hell! Somedays he couldn't even find a reason to get out of bed! Yet here was Luffy, trucking on like nothing could stand in his way. 

Before Law could get another word in the young man in front of him was torn away by a loud, and obnoxious, alarm. Pulling his beaten up phone out of his pocket before his eyes almost bugged out of his head in shock. 

“Crap! I’m gonna be late! Franky is gonna kill me!” Law could only watch dumbfounded as the man shoved his last three cake pops into his mouth at once before bursting up from his spot on the bench. Munching, and smiling before he sent a wave his way. 

“Thanks for the food Torao! I’ll see you later!” Then, he was gone. Running off in a random direction as Law was left behind. His hand outstretched in a weak attempt to stop the young man before he snapped back to his senses. 

“What in the world is wrong with me?” He finished his coffee before also making his way to work. 

Trading the light, and happiness of Luffy for the gloomy atmosphere of the hospital he worked in. Not a good trade if you asked him, but this was real life. In reality the sun normally found itself shaded by the sun, and no amount of willpower could stop it. 

Law didn't see Luffy again until he went to go pick up Clover. Just able to catch a glimpse of his unruly black hair, and sunkissed skin before he could miss him. Though there was something off about him. It seemed now his skin was shining with sweat, and he now wore a somewhat exhausted expression on his features. Of course though he was back to smiling when Spade ran right into his arms, and began to tell him about his day. Strange. Were people normally that sweaty after working at a restaurant? 

“Daddy? Who are you looking at?” He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his daughter's familiar voice. Looking down to see her little form as she stared up at him with an unamused expression.

“Nothing sweetheart. How about we go home?” He offered her his hand, but she didn't take it. Instead her eyes slowly turned to look at Luffy, and her intelligent little brain then began to work its magic. 

“Daddy? Why are you staring at that man? Is he one of your adult friends?” She pointed right at him, no reserves, or care for the stares she was getting from other parents. Shit! With a blush on his features he quickly took her hand. 

“N-No, I mean, kind of. He's a new friend of mine.” Then, to his shock, she seemed excited. Pulling on his hand to where Luffy was still standing as she smiled from ear to ear. 

“You need to go say hi to your friend then! It isn't nice to ignore a friend!” He tried to shush her, but it just seemed she was getting louder and louder by the second. Great, now Luffy was looking at them too. He thought the young man would be upset, or weirded out by the little girl’s declaration. Instead, he looked absolutely over the moon! 

“Torao! I’m so happy to see you!” He was happy to see him? Him!? It had been a long time since anyone had been so happy to his crusty, and depressed form after it crawled out of the abyss. 

“That still isn't my name Luffy.” He wanted to bang his head against the concrete wall after that. It just came out of his mouth before he could think, and the annoyance at the man for not getting his name right must have built up over time. It was just out of character for him. Never had he lost his mind like he did trying to talk to Luffy! The young man just laughed his signature laugh. 

“But it's cute! Like a nickname, or something.” Or something indeed. Last Law checked nicknames were meant to make someone's name easier, not more difficult. How he decided to call him Torao of all things just made no sense. 

“So? I’m one of your adult friends now?” Once again his dark facial features were tinted with pink. Peeking down to see the cheeky young man giving him a look he really didn't want to place. Eyes filled with mischief, and happiness. 

“Maybe dont word it that way.” Clover learned the phrase adult friend a year ago. When his ex wife dropped the little girl off at his place without telling him, and then she saw him walk in with a, um, lady of the night. The argument that spurred over text that night over not leaving their daughter alone in an apartment, and communication did not end well. Was it so hard to ask his bitch of an ex to act like a normal human being!? 

“Ok! But can we still be friends?” He was shocked to see how hopeful Luffy looked. Eyes large like a puppy dog, and slightly biting his lip as he waited for an answer. 

“Sure? I guess? Though I work a lot of hours as a nurse so it isn't li-” He couldn't even finish before the young man in front of him was cheering, and celebrating as though he was just told he won the lottery. 

“Yay! I get to be friends with Torao!” It was hard for Law not to crack a smile. He swore that if he could be that happy everyday then maybe things would seem brighter around him. All of the sudden he had a phone shoved in his face. The beat up smart phone displaying the familiar contacts app that was already opened up to allow him to add a new number. Oh! 

“Yeah, here.” Quickly he punched in his phone number. It had been a long time since he had given anyone his number, and his own contact list was probably barren. His smile was absolutely beaming with happiness as Luffy stared at the new contact now on his phone. 

“Shishishi. I got Torao’s phone number too.” He wondered what went through this man’s head to make a phone number seem like something so magical? “I’ll text you tonight after work! See you later Torao!” Collecting Spade’s bag, and pocketing his phone he began to run off into the horizon once again. Seeming more, and more like an enigma each time Law had to interact with him. 

“He seems nice, daddy. Do you think he’ll let me and Spade have playdates?” It seemed even Clover had taken a liking to the crazy guy. A part of him couldn't say he blamed her. He was different, and something about him was just captivating to Law. It took him a few seconds, but soon it hit him. Holy hell, he gave the guy his number. He decided it would be best to freak out over that later. 

“I’m sure he will. Let's go home.”


End file.
